Eoraptor
While originally classified as an early theropod, it may also have been a very primitive sauropodomorph, could have existed before these two separate groups as an early saurischian, existed before the two main dinosaur branches split, or it may not be a true dinosaur (these last two are the least likely). In any case, there is no certainty. General Statistics *Name: lunensis *Name Meaning: Dawn Thief *Diet: Omnivore *Length: 1 meter (3 feet) *Time Period: Middle/Late Triassic *Classification: Saurischia --> Theropoda (still debated) *Place Found: Argentina *Describer: Ricardo Martinez, 1997 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Secret *Sign: "?" (varies by form) *Power: 2000 *Technique: 3000 *Attack: **Rock: ??? **Scissors: ??? **Paper: ??? *Type: Other Type *Arcade Nickname: 暁のプリンス (The Prince of Dawn) *Transforms Into: **Saurophaganax (Fire) **Amargasaurus (Water) **Styracosaurus (Lightning) **Stegosaurus (Earth) **Lambeosaurus (Grass) **Megaraptor (Wind) *Other: Eoraptor is never used to battle, instead transforming into another dinosaur before its stats are displayed, being named as "Eoraptor (Element Form)". Each form has a different Sign and can use Normal Moves or Super Moves of its Element (at least as an arcade mode boss). As a dinosaur's tag team partner in a 2v2 fight, each form of Eoraptor is treated like a dinosaur of that form's Attribute and can activate that Attribute's After-effect Move for the fighting dinosaur's benefit when they win a move button match-up. It and Brontikens are the two dinosaurs Spectre uses when his showdown arcade mode is selected; Eoraptor's form is random each time. Availability It was only available in Japanese version. *Kakushin 1st Edition (New; SP14-竜; Other Type) *Kakushin 2nd Edition (SP15-竜; Other Type) EoKaku1st.jpg|Eoraptor "revealed" arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Eoraptor Arcade Card Jap-1 Kakushin 1st (hidden).jpg|Eoraptor "hidden" arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) EoKaku2ndback.jpg|Back of Eoraptor arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) DS Stats *Attribute: Secret *Owner: Dr. Z (Alpha Gang) *Transforms Into: **Tyrannosaurus (Fire) **Spinosaurus (Water) **Styracosaurus (Lightning) **Saichania (Earth) **Parasaurolophus (Grass) **Carnotaurus (Wind) *Other: Dr. Z fights against Max and Rex with an Eoraptor in the final battle. It can be obtained from Dinoman after obtaining the first 72 dinosaurs of the encyclopedia. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Original: げんざい発見されてる中でもっとも古い恐竜だ。恐竜のそせんともいわれている。 **Translation: It is the oldest dinosaur being discovered. It is also said to be the ancestors of dinosaurs. *Eoraptor's Critical Move varies between its forms: known from footage are Earth (Rock) and Water (Scissors), which correspond to the main dinosaurs' Signs, perhaps indicating the rest of the pattern. *On one of the Polacanthus cards, a golden Eoraptor is seen, seemingly indicating that Eoraptor was an altered dinosaur and in result, it's skin color changed. *Eoraptor and Pawpawsaurus are the only Secret Dinosaurs not to appear in the anime. However, Pawpawsaurus appeared in the anime as a Move Card dinosaur. *As of the known half of Jurassic Clash, Eoraptor is also the only Secret Dinosaur to not appear in the TCG. It may be included in the 55 unknown cards, but this cannot be determined. **It is one of the very few dinosaurs to not properly or at all appear in the TCG, alongside Eocarcharia, Agustinia, Panoplosaurus (seen on a Move), Allosaurus atrox (seen on 2 Moves), and Fukuiraptor (seen behind another dinosaur and on a Move). *Out of the three Triassic dinosaurs in the arcade (the other 2 being Gojirasaurus and Liliensternus), Eoraptor is the only one that is not a Wind Dinosaur, though it likely would be if it weren't Secret. *In the DS Game, Eoraptor can be changed into another dinosaur by teaching it an elemental move; however it changes back after the turn. **In the arcade game, it changes at random, and cannot be influenced by giving it Super Moves of one Element (Secret Dinosaurs can't be given Super Moves). *Eoraptor's ability to "evolve" into any dinosaur element might be seen as a parallel to Eevee from Pokémon, as the latter can evolve into a multitude of forms each representing a main type. **However, the fact that it becomes other dinosaurs instead of unique forms is instead similar to another Pokémon, Ditto, which has no abilities except to transform into other Pokémon and battle as them, like Eoraptor. **Also, the fact that he is the ancestor of all dinosaurs can be a parallel to Mew who is the ancestor of all Pokémon. *Oddly enough, Eoraptor can become Styracosaurus in both its arcade and DS versions, and Styracosaurus is also the only non-main dinosaur species the DS version can become, likely owing to its original prominent position within Lightning before the anime pushed Triceratops into its former place. Gallery Polacanthus card.gif|(potential) originally-colored Eoraptor seen on the bottom right Eoraptor ds.PNG|Eoraptor in the DS Game Eoraptor 1.png|Eoraptor transforming in the arcade Eoraptor Saurophaganax.png|Eoraptor as Saurophaganax Picture (1.png|Tyrannosaurus vs. Eoraptor (as Amargasaurus) 20081028_01_03.jpg|Eoraptor as Styracosaurus Eoraptor (Stegosaurus).png|Eoraptor as Stegosaurus EoLambeo.png|Eoraptor as Lambeosaurus EoMega.png|Eoraptor as Megaraptor File:Eoraptor_skeleton.JPG|Eoraptor skeleton Videos Category:Secret Dinosaurs Category:Arcade Category:DS Game